Hetalia City
by CakeCaroCake
Summary: ¿Te imaginas a los personajes de Hetalia en una pandilla? Carreras, fiestas, mafias y descontrol serán las leyes ¿Quién tendrá el control?


-¡Italia! -El alemán gritaba a viva voz el nombre de su compañero desde el garaje.

Se oyeron algunos pasos en dirección a la puerta. En el umbral estaba el italiano, con una fuente de pasta en una mano y un tenedor en la otra.

-¿Ve? –Tenía un poco de pasta colgando de su boca, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante divertido.

-Tch –de nuevo había desobedecido la orden de no comer mientras se trabajaba. ¿Cuando será el día que me pondrás atención? Como no sueltes ese plato de pasta, yo…

Dirigió su mirada al italiano, que se había zampado ya la última cucharada de pasta que le quedaba.

-¿…? -El italiano sonreía, con esa sonrisa tan inocente, que era siempre la fuente de problemas de Alemania.

- Olvídalo, ya no importa… -El alemán se frotaba la sien. ¿Dónde estará el japonés?

* * *

><p>-Tenías hambre, ¿no, amigo? – acariciando el lomo el gatito.<p>

El animal lo miró. Tenía un ojo azul y otro verde, muy bonitos y era una bolita blanca, suave y esponjosa. Devoraba el pescado que el japonés le había comprado hace un rato, al recogerlo de la acera cerca de la autopista. Una muerte rápida, dolorosa e instantánea le esperaba allí, por supuesto.

Había terminado ya la tarea que tenía encomendada, el de buscar un repuesto adecuado para la motocicleta preferida de Italia, una _Ducati 1098, _de color celeste. Durante la última carrera, habían ganado sólo porque inesperadamente apareció la policía y el italiano se asustó, usando a TODA velocidad su moto deportiva. A causa de esto, las llantas quedaron bastante deterioradas, además de que el italiano no la mantenía como debiera. Alemania le iba a dar una seria reprimenda, pero el japonés dijo que él se la mantendría. Habían ganado una fortuna por la corrida.

Iría a buscar la pieza en tres días más, el técnico dijo que el repuesto era bastante difícil de encontrar y su precio no era para nada accesible para el consumidor común, pero por ser él le rebajaría a un costo "de lo más aceptable". Cuando se encontraba al lado de su moto, halló al gatito.

Cuando finalizó de comer, el gatito lamió la mano del japonés, haciéndole cosquillas.

Este lo alzo y lo abrazó. A pesar de que la pandilla a la que era perteneciente era una de las más fuertes de la ciudad, no era capaz de deshacerse de su carácter tranquilo y gentil, menos de su amor por las cosas tiernas y esponjosas. Como ese gatito.

Lo escondió en el forro de su chaqueta blanca, donde el animalillo asomó su cabeza. A la vez, Japón se ponía su casco (siempre había que tener en cuenta la seguridad al conducir) y montó su _Yamaha FJR 1300_ blanca. Generalmente usaba esta para "pasear por la ciudad", para la noche disponía de otros vehículos.

-Agárrate fuerte, gatito. No quiero que te marees.

Encendió la motocicleta. Un bramido gigantesco, como el de un lobo furioso, se expandió por el ambiente. El japonés bajó la visera del casco y le hizo la última caricia al gato.

-Será un viaje rápido, te lo prometo –susurró el japonés, dirigiendo lentamente la moto hacia la calle. Iremos por la autopista, ¿te parece?

Antes de que el gatito pudiera maullar por respuesta, la estela que dejó la motocicleta rápidamente nubló el ambiente.

* * *

><p>El auto esta resplandeciente. Tantas horas de trabajo habían valido la pena, la verdad. Bajo las luces del taller, el <em>Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG<em> de Alemania, parecía un diamante negro. Y en verdad lo era.

Apagó las luces del taller y Alemania se dirigió al estar. Iba a buscar unas toallas para ducharse, y de ahí, ver los planes para la noche. También verificar el negocio. La última carrera trajo suculentos beneficios, pero no se les debía subir a la cabeza a ninguno, tanto a Italia, Japón y al él mismo.

El estar tenía una enorme pantalla de televisión plasma (regalo de Japón) pegado a la pared, con un sofá de cuero negro y una mesita de café al frente de este. Había unos libreros de cristal con revistas y libros y un estéreo arrimado a una esquina. Una escultura que Italia trajo de su casa estaba cerca de la ventana, que tenía persianas automáticas. Una máquina de fax con aspecto bastante costoso se ocultaba detrás de una planta. Las paredes eran verde musgo y el piso era de madera. Un lugar bastante agradable, la verdad. Un olor apetitoso brotaba del pasillo. Era, sin lugar a dudas, Italia, que preparaba pasta, pizza o cualquier otra cosa desde la cocina.

-Al menos está entretenido en algo. –pensó el alemán antes de dirigirse a la ducha.

* * *

><p>Al salir de la ducha y cambiarse ropas, el alemán notó que la cocina estaba demasiado ruidosa, y que Italia gritaba ¡Que lindo, que lindo, que lindo! un millar de veces y otra voz le respondía, pero desde la entrada del baño, era incapaz de entender lo que decía. Dirigiéndose allá y desde el umbral, Italia abrazaba a un gatito blanco, mientras Japón, que recién llegó al lugar, servía un poco de leche en un cuenco y lo dejó en una esquina del suelo, junto a una almohada.<p>

…

-Buenas tardes, Alemania. Esto… he encontrado un gatito… -El japonés le explicaba un poco la situación, antes de que el italiano saltase encima del alemán y lo interrumpiera.

-Mira, mira, Alemaniaaa! Un gatito TIERNOTIERNOTIERNO! Y ESPONJOSO!. –El italiano acercaba peligrosamente al felino a la cara del alemán. – Japón dice que lo encontró al lado de la autopista y no podemos dejarlo sin hogaar … ¿Alemania, podemos quedárnoslo?

-…

-¿Ve? -Italia se quedó unos segundos expectante, esperando la respuesta del alemán. Al no obtener respuesta, Italia comenzó la misma conversación, ahora con el felino AÚN más cerca de la cara del alemán.

-Mira, mira, Alemaniaaa! Un gatito TIERNOTIERNOTIER…

-¡No! No podemos quedárnoslo.- El rostro del alemán estaba rojo, quizás por la situación o porque el felino le arañaba la cara. –Hay deberes que tenemos que hacer como pandilla y ese gato no nos dejará. Punto final.

El alemán se dirigió al estar, seguido del italiano, que con el gatito alzado, repetía el mismo diálogo que la otra vez, solo que ahora con un tono de súplica. Por último, Japón los seguía, pidiéndole a Italia de manera no exitosa que no acosara a Alemania con el gato. Tantas veces se lo repitió el italiano, que para evitar que siguiera hablando el resto de la tarde, accedió a su petición.

-¡Gatito gatito gatito! ¡Ahora serás parte de nuestro grupo! ¡Comerás pasta, pizza y andarás en motocicleta! ¡Gracias Alemania! –Vociferaba el italiano, mientras le hacía cosquillas al felino.

-Muchas gracias, Alemania. De seguro el gatito será un gran apoyo para la pandilla. –Agradecía el nipón.

-Ahhh, sí, sí. – exclamaba Alemania. La verdad es que aceptó su solicitud no porque le agradara el gatito ni nada menos, no quería ver NI UN PELO cerca del taller, o sería él mismo quien pusiera al animalillo patitas en la calle. –Hey, Japón ¿Cómo te fue con el repuesto?

-No demasiado bien, estará para tres días más, por lo menos. Pero he conseguido que nos lo dejara a un precio más o menos accesible.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo huiré de la policía, Alemania? Sabes que me asustan muuuchomuchomucho…

-Andarás en cualquiera de las de nosotros. O en tu convertible, como quieras –Replicó el alemán.

El italiano se imaginaba con el pelo al viento en su _lamborghini_ descapotable y con el gatito en el asiento del copiloto. Claramente, esa respuesta lo había dejado satisfecho.

Un sonido, como el de una impresora, desconcentró a los presentes. Se dirigieron a la máquina de fax, al parecer, llegó un mensaje. Cuando la impresión cesó, Japón tomó el papel en sus manos y lo leyó mentalmente. Finalizada la lectura y un poco desconcertado, le entregó la nota a Alemania para que este la leyera en voz alta e Italia se enterara de su contenido. Decía así:

_Estimada Pandilla del Oeste:_

_Debido a que la carrera de la última vez, ganaron __**sólo**__ porque apareció una patrulla de policía, nosotros bdvjbfdbdvbmdksjf bdksb _

_Hey you guys! Los reto a una carrera hoy a la medianoche en el puente de siempre. Está claro decir que no aceptaré opiniones contrarias. I`m the HERO!_

_bdbsab,jbvdajbvbda,jvjab,abvm,adbd  
><em>

_Pero ustedes tienen tan mal gusto para estas cosas…debería ir el hermoso yo a entregarles este mensaje, pero como tiene que ser anónimo… dbjljvbjhbfhjbavfdbabbbjfj_

_¡Cállate, idiota del vino! ¡Sólo vengan a la medianoche! Y no lleguen con retraso bvadhvbajbva,b dva,md ,a cjkdhcjgbfcjhd  
><em>

…

_…__ Esta vez seremos nosotros los vencedores cbjdjsbcjhbadkjbcabcakbdabk eso aru._

_... dchgbdjcajdvbkhfakhv  
><em>

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ojalá que ganemos nosotros, porque quiero verlos suplicar y llorar por sus vidas _

_dbvmdsbvbdfjvbkjdf.,z,mvbmnds z,b  
><em>

…

…

…

_Saluda Atte. _

_**Anónimo**_

Tras unos minutos de completo silencio, fue Italia quien rompió el hielo.

-Entonces… ¿De quién será esta nota?

Alemania, para sus adentros, pensó lo estúpidos que tenían que ser la pandilla de los aliados, al poner de manera DESCARADA tantas pistas y alusivos y firmar con "_anónimo_". En verdad, había ocasiones en que se superaban, como ahora.

-Alemania… ¿responderemos a esta nota?- preguntaba quedamente el japonés.

-Como si nunca respondiéramos ¡Atención! Todos cojan un vehículo y un arma. ¡Partiremos en cinco minutos!

* * *

><p>Em... Este es mi primer fic que hago, sinceramente. Ojalá que les guste :D Se me ocurrió cuando vi la sección de compra y venta de automóviles del periódico XDDD No sé si alguien habrá escrito ya la misma historia que yo, si es así me dará un bajón terrible :o. Anyway, la parte que más me gustó escribir fue el fax de los aliados :P<p>

Tengo que decirlo, me costó mucho decidir las marcas de autos que mencioné aquí; no soy una chica-tuerca en ningún sentido. Así que pasé un buen rato leyendo "la historia del automóvil" en google. Ahí me di cuenta que soy una completa ignorante en cuanto a vehículos y sus partes, espero ser más específica más adelante.

Aún no me he decidido por alguna pareja en especial, esto fue un "croquis" de la historia, quedan muchas ideas que tengo al aire y no las puedo ordenar. Así que, de momento, la historia se basará en Japón, Alemania e Italia.

No me pregunten por qué los 3 tienen automóviles de lujo, pero como son una pandilla y se supone que tienen sus contactos y sus mafias oscuras (1313 XDD) se consiguen "mágicamente" dinero. Pero de todas formas, en la vida real los tres país son incansablemente ricos, así que se pueden dar el gusto de andar con ese tipo de cosas :D

Creo que de momento esto es lo que tenía que explicar. Si se me quedó algún tema volando por ahí lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo :) Porfas comenten! Y saludos!

CaroCake :D


End file.
